fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamakage Charoite
is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Charoite is former member of the Dark Jewels and evil Cure that thought against the Sky Pretty Cures. She was re-created by Eienyami but something went wrong and she became good instead of evil. Though she remembers everything that happened before, she decided to join the other Cures. She appears for the first time in episode 15. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of darkness. General Information Appearance As human, Charoite has dark brown hair and dark red eyes. Before she met the other Cures again, she was mostly wearing dark clothes. But Amber and Hime showed her that colorful things also suite her. As Cure Shyama, her hair and eyes turns blach, while a strand of her hair is tied into a loose ponytail, held by two red pearls. She wears a grey dress with a black belt with a red ribbon on it and a black choker. She wears grey arm warmers, leg garter and boots. Personality The original Charoite was very arrogant and cold. But the reborn Charoite shows a pretty different personality. This Charoite is lovely but also a bit shy. She feels responsible for all the things that happened in the past and wants to change herself. Relationships Friends *'Mikanki Amber' & Shirayuki Hime Etymology - means "mountain" and means "shadow". Together, Yamakage means "shadow mountain". Yama could also be a pun to her Cure alter ego, Sh'yama'. - Charoite is a rare silicate mineral, first described in 1978 and named for the Chara River. It has been reported only from the Sakha Republic, Yakutia, Siberia, Russia. It is found where a syenite of the Murunskii Massif has intruded into and altered limestone deposits producing a potassium feldspar metasomatite.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charoite Cure Shyama - Derived from Sanskrit shyama meaning "dark, black, blue". This is a transcription of the masculine form श्याम, which is another name of the Hindu god Krishna, as well as the feminine form श्यामा, one of the many names of the wife of the god Shiva. It is also the name of a Jain goddess.http://www.behindthename.com/name/shyama Pretty Cure Cure Shyama is Charoite's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of darkness. She used to be a evil Cure but has been reborn as a good one. She transforms by saying "Restart! Pretty Cure Colorful Chance!". Cure Shyama can use the attacks Dark Force Field and Black Boom. Attacks *'Dark Force Field' - Cure Shyama's first basic attack. *'Black Boom' - Cure Shyama's second basic attack. Transformation "Restart! Pretty Cure Colorful Chance!" - Restart! Pretty Cure Colorful Chance! is the official transformation speech used by Yamakage Charoite to transform into Cure Shyama. Trivia *Charoite is the first Cure that doesn't use any items to transform. *Cure Shyama is the first good Cure to hold the power of darkness. However, Shyama used to be evil once. Gallery Yamakage.png|Charoite's profile NewShyama.png|Cure Shyama's profile References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Black Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Reformed Villains